1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phonograph pickup cartridge mounted and used at the forward end of a pickup arm for sound reproduction of disc-type phonograph records, and more particularly, to an improved stylus rod for the phonograph pickup cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A phonograph pickup cartridge having extremely high performance characteristics is required due to the recent progress within the audio technical field, and for achieving this end, attempts have been made to reduce the equivalent dynamic mass of the vibrating element assembly of the pickup cartridge. The stylus rod or stylus carriage is one of the principal elements which determine the dynamic mass of the vibrating element assembly and thus it is the requirement to reduce the dynamic mass of this element of the assembly as much as possible. As the diameter and thus the thickness of the metal pipe forming the stylus rod decreases, there is the undesirable side effect of the drop in mechanical intensity, integrity and hardness of the stylus rod. Therefore, the reduction of the dynamic mass of the stylus rod involves the restriction insofar as the material used is concerned, particularly where such material for the stylus shoe comprises aluminum or titanium.
A primary object therefore of the present invention is to provide a phonograph pickup cartridge stylus rod which is constructed of a novel material which satisfies all the requirements mentioned above.